Asuka x Bruce
by Daml-AM
Summary: First story for this site, a one-shot (for now, at least). Contains explicit content. In the wake of The King of the Iron First Tournament 6, Asuka Kazama and Bruce Irvin bond over their common animosity towards Jin Kazama.


Asuka Kazama had originally entered The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 in order to defeat Jin Kazama, the head of Mishima Zaibatsu, a man she met during the previous tournament and a relative of hers. She didn't know the circumstances that led him to engulf the globe in chaos, but she knew she could stop him, if given the chance.

She was at the gym, training alongside a man named Bruce Irvin, a veteran from the tournament and an expert of Muay Thai. She only had a brief conversation with him before it was made obvious he believed Jin was going to attempt to murder him, so she offered him to train. Anyone attempting to stop Jin was an ally to her.

The enormous man, however, didn't seem like he needed much help from her. A foot taller, each of Bruce's hits was strong enough to send her shaking to the ground, and he was relentless in his attacks. But he underestimated her, they all did. Feng Wei underestimated her the previous year and that delusional blonde girl that seemed to follow her everywhere kept repeating that mistake. All she needed was an opening.

Bruce's knee had already forced her to take several steps back, but Asuka knew that would be the key to her victory. When the man attempted to use all his strength in a single attack, he leaped towards her, but Asuka was quicker, and before he had even lost the momentum, he found himself on the floor, Asuka grabbing his other leg, and twisting it. Bruce grunted, but stopped trying to fight back. She could break his leg if she wanted to, and that's the last thing he needed with Jin on his back.

"I give up", he said. If he was worried, his voice didn't show it.

Asuka smiled, still grabbing his leg. He was breathing heavily, with his powerful torso sweating. She observed for long, mesmerized, before she even noticed Bruce was looking at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh… nothing, nothing… just…"

Her free arm touched his abdominals. They were as strong as they were on her head. It was an involuntary move, so she quickly stopped and looked to the side, avoiding his eyes.

"How long are you gonna keep me here?"

She realized her right arm still had his leg trapped, and freed him. However, he didn't stand up.

"I almost had you".

Asuka looked at him.

"Oh please! That's what I wanted you to believe. You had no chance!" She lied.

"Don't kid yourself. You're exhausted. Had the fight lasted longer, you'd have gone down. You had to block me and take a risk, and you were lucky enough that it worked. "

Asuka pointed at him. How did he dare to be so cocky after losing?

"I don't have good luck! I bet you couldn't find anyone with worse luck than mine! I beat you because I'm better than you! And I'm not exhausted!"

"What if you fight Jin Kazama? You'd let him do what I did? What if you're not lucky then? He wouldn't just stand there and stare at you confusing luck with skill"

"I wasn't lucky! And I'm not exhausted! And I wasn't staring!"

"Why do you keep touching me, kid?"

Asuka remembered getting closer to him and yelling him, but she didn't remember when she placed her hands on his abdominals again.

"You're a kid! And I touch whatever I want because I won!"

Her hands moved to his pants, and grabbed them. She kept looking at him. She simply wanted to mock him, but it was obvious Bruce thought something different.

"What the hell are you doing?" For the first time she noticed some difference in Bruce's voice: surprise.

He grabbed her hands, and believing him to be attacking, Asuka struggled and moved away. Then she realized she was still grabbing Bruce's pants, but they were now on his knees. She noticed she was blushing, but she still couldn't help but stare again. Those seconds seemed endless. She quickly looked at his eyes, and his face still reflected surprise, but he was expecting. Her eyes betrayed her again, and placed his hand on him. He wasn't hard, but Asuka was still surprised.

Asuka looked around. They were alone. It was late at night so it was unlikely anyone would show up. She looked down again. She wasn't sure what to do next. Apologize? Make fun of him? She didn't know how much time it passed, but she noticed him getting harder and growing. Before she realized, what was once just a tad longer than her grip would now require her to have three hands. She lowered her head and opened her mouth, going just a little deeper than the tip. She went up and down for several seconds, never going beyond, and jerking him off.

"Why are you doing this?" Bruce asked, more politely now.

Asuka sat, getting his mouth away from him, but with her hand remaining loyal.

"I told you. I won and I'm doing what I want. Are you gonna complain about that, now, too?" Bruce remained silent.

Asuka lowered her head and kept going, this time getting half of its length inside her mouth. She sucked him for several minutes, without letting him escape her mouth but never attempting to reach deeper. Sometimes she'd stop at the tip to jerk him off faster, or she'd stay half-way through and played with her tongue. For a moment she forgot Bruce was there, only caring about what she was doing. He removed the hair in front of her face to see her, but she didn't return the look. She was less embarrassed this way.

However, the hand that kept her hair on the back of her head didn't stay immobile for long. When Asuka was going down again, she noticed the pressure, which didn't stop when she reached her limit. Bruce kept pushing down, going through Asuka's throat just a bit before she moved away, as she needed to breathe. She realized the drool on her mouth and his erection, linked by a few trails. Then, both of Bruce's hands made her go down, but this time he moved her head so that he wouldn't go down her throat, but against her cheek. Both of his enormous hands grabbed her head almost completely, pushing her up and down. Asuka placed her hands on his abdominals, aware of it this time, and helped him. Before long, he was on her throat again, as she gobbled him up and down, before he made her go down a bit beyond two thirds of his length. He kept her there, and Asuka kept trying to go deeper but unable to do it. She finally had to get out, spitting out her saliva on him.

Asuka breathed heavily, but Bruce even more so, as he released her head. Asuka smiled and unzipped her outfit completely, opening it up to her belt, so that her upper half was only covered by her blue top. She lowered her hands to her belt, but then Bruce sat and wrapped his strong arms around her entire body, with his head going directly to her right breast. She laughed as Bruce violently munched on it, mercilessly, and kept trying to remove her belt. She didn't stop him until much later, when he had given both her breasts the same treatment, without even removing her top. Asuka stood up and got naked, only keeping her gloves and boots. Bruce simply removed his pants and got up, penetrating her as he did so. She had to jump on him, wrapping her legs behind him to make up for the enormous height difference. She kissed and sucked his pectorals as he grabbed her and slammed her back against a wall.

He didn't slow down for a couple of minutes, and whenever he gave signs of it, Asuka slapped him to prevent it. She could get lost looking at his arms, his chest, his entire body, pushing and sweating, as she felt him inside her. Her breasts bounced up and down, helped by his hands, which grabbed them as if releasing her for a second would separate them. They kissed, but it wasn't a gentle kiss. His lips were harsh, but Asuka didn't mind. When Bruce stopped, and not even two slaps could get him back in action, she realized her new friend needed to stop.

He started going lower, until Asuka's feet touched the ground again, but he kept going down, slipping outside of her until he got on his knees Asuka placed both legs on his shoulders and once again rested against the wall, and he kept her up by grabbing her by the waist with both hands. Once again she felt his harsh lips and his long tongue, but this time she welcomed them. Whatever his past was, it soon was made obvious Bruce wasn't a high school student with no experience, but a real man who could make someone like Asuka squirm. Her tights made a firm grip of his head, her hips moved, desiring Bruce to never stop. And he wasn't stopping. His tongue knew exactly where it should be, just as Asuka's body started to forget everything. Both her hands grabbed his head, as she moaned louder than ever.

And suddenly nothing mattered. Bruce's cockiness, the blonde girl's annoying antics, not even Jin Kazama. For a few seconds, the only thing that mattered in Asuka's head, for a long time, was herself. When she realized where she was again, she was no longer on Bruce's strong shoulders, but sitting on the floor, with Bruce standing up right in front of her, using her breasts to pleasure himself. She liked it, and helped him by grabbing them. Nobody knew how to play with them better than herself.

When Bruce started slowing down again, Asuka decided to be nice and not keep pushing, letting the man that had given her the best orgasm in her life take his time. When he stopped he got on his knees and kissed her, gentler this time, before having her lay on the floor, giving him her back. She felt his fingers exploring her, spreading her cheeks, and getting inside her. She looked at him, and he gave her a worried look. She smiled and shook her lower half. Bruce lowered her head and his tongue helped his fingers. She squirmed. Bruce seemed to know what he was doing, because he took a long time, barely moving his hands or his head. Asuka pleasured herself with her hands when she felt his manhood entering the way he had been opening. Asuka bit her lip, as he kept going deeper. Asuka wasn't sure if she experienced pain or pleasure, or a mix of both, but didn't want to show it.

Bruce lay on top of her completely once he was completely inside of her. Asuka used her fingers, trying to replicate the orgasm Bruce had previously given her, when he grabbed both her breasts, still pushed against the floor, and kissed her again. Even though he started slow, he was pumping as furiously as he had previously done. Asuka moaned, complaining about it first, but before long she noticed she was helping him along by shaking her hips. Bruce was relentless, not stopping nor slowing down, without needing Asuka to encourage him.

Bruce kept going, and only released her breasts from his hands to spread her even more but mere seconds after that Asuka heard his grunt, and felt how he climaxed inside her. For a few seconds, the only things moving in the dark night were Asuka's fingers, tenderly caressing herself.

"Tell me I'm not a kid"

"You're not"

"Tell me I'm skilled"

"You are"

Asuka sat, then looked back to Bruce, who could barely breathe.

"And I am not exhausted… Tell me you are not."


End file.
